Operation: STUPID
by mah29732
Summary: Billy is bugging the heck out of Sector V by always calling an emergency every time he opens up Grim's trunk, and oddly enough it may not be as dangerous as he makes it out to be.
1. Billy's Emergency Call

Operation: S.T.U.P.I.D.

Stupid

Twit

Usually

Puts

It up with

Doom

Chapter 1: Billy's Emergency Call

It was another hair raising venture for Sector V, as Billy once again had to alert the Kids Next Door for help. Abigail whom was in charge since Nigel Uno had left his position was en route to Endsville.

"Great, we have to deal again with Billy" said Wally who wasn't thrilled.

"I hate to say it, but he's dumber than you" said Hoagie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wally.

"Whatever Billy had called us, it must be important" said Abigail.

"Well, it'll be nice to see Billy again" said Kuki.

As the shuttle carrying Sector V landed nearby, a certain Billy was upset that he had unleashed a clown from within Grim's trunk as he was quite sad and bored.

"There's a clown, a clown, a clown, a clown!" roared Billy to which Wally shocked Billy right in the face.

"You called us for a clown?" roared Wally.

"Not just any clown, but it came from Grim's trunk, I was so bored and sad, that suddenly when I opened up a circus like box, a magical clown appeared before me!" cried Billy who was obviously quite fearful.

"So why don't you have your friend the Grim Reaper handle something like this?" asked Abigail who was aware of Billy's friendship with Grim.

"Grim said if I did anything to disturb anything within his trunk that became troublesome again, he would not use his scythe to stop it, and Mandy said she'd stop coming over" sighed Billy.

"Just show us this clown and get it over with" sighed Abigail.

As Sector V ventured into the house armed with some weapons they had brought, as they gazed through the room they noticed the clown Billy had mentioned. It was quite a large clown indeed, something out of a horror film, but it was oddly not in an obvious threatening mood, that is until it spoke.

"Hi kids" said the clown in a creepy voice, "want to play with me?"

"Okay" said Kuki to which Abigail prevented her from going along.

"See, see, the clown has a creepy voice, and my mom always said never to trust a clown that has a creepy voice, or was it just a stranger" said Billy.

"Alright, we'll take this creepy clown off of your hand before anyone ever sees the clown" said Abigail.

"Oh thank you" said Billy.

As members of Sector V began to apprehend the clown, the clown was surprised to see a pair of handcuffs being placed on his wrist.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" asked the clown who continued to have the creepy voice.

"Sorry, but we cannot let someone like you around here" said Abigail.

"I'm just misunderstood" continued the clown as he was being led away.

"You're happy we took away the clown with the creepy voice?" asked Wally to Billy.

"Oh yes, I promise, I won't ever have to call you ever again" said Billy.

As Sector V headed off with a clown under arrest, Abigail felt quite odd to even accept a call from Billy to begin with. The poor clown, though he had a nefarious voice, it was obvious that Billy had judged a book by its cover.

"Say kids, you all don't seem so happy, why don't I try to cheer you up?" asked the clown.

"Can it" said Wally.

"Sorry, I'm the only one who is supposed to be funny around here" said Hoagie.

As Sector V continued to take the clown toward a further more secured detention center, meanwhile back at Billy's house, Billy was indeed minding his own business once more quite content. He was rather still quite bored, it would be another hour before Mandy and Grim showed up.

"Boy, I am so bored!" cried Billy to which Billy headed downstairs to the basement where Grim's trunk was, "Now what was it that Grim said earlier about the trunk?"

A flashback scene then occurs.

"Billy, how many times have I told you, you'll never ever going to receive anymore help from me nor Mandy ever again if you ever dare touch my trunk" continued Grim in the flashback.

Then reality hits with Billy typically enough forgetting on Grim's warning to him. As Billy ends up opening up the trunk, he then takes out what seems like an odd object of some sort, as he pressed the button, the object transforms into a robotic mailman another fear Billy has.

"Oh no, it's a the mailman, and he's from the unholy future!" cried Billy as he started to run for his life.

"Hi there friend, I can help you deliver any object you desire to anywhere at any time, any place no matter what the weather maybe like" said the robotic mailman.

Billy screamed in terror of the robotic mailman who felt it was rather odd.

"I better call those Kids Next Door, Grim and Mandy would be upset that I opened up something again from the trunk if I called them!" cried Billy.

As the clown that Sector V had apprehended was awaiting to be picked up by the main Moon Base of the Kids Next Door, there was another alert coming from Billy's house yet again.

"Billy's place again? Maybe this time it's a party" said Kuki.

"This better be a real emergency" said Wally as he was packing up yet again.

"Oh, it better be" added Abigail.


	2. The Robo Mailman

Chapter 2: The Robo Mailman

It was yet another visit back to Billy's house that Sector V had to sadly make once again. Wally was already getting tired of visiting Billy.

"Man, I cannot believe this kid, calls us a second time!" cried Wally who didn't like being called for Billy because of a clown with a creepy voice.

"That clown was just so misunderstood" said Kuki.

"I hear you on that one" added Hoagie.

As the shuttle landed again in the backyard, Abigail and the others had their weapons prepared if anything went wrong.

"Come on, you know the drill" said Abigail as she led in Sector V into the house.

As Sector V ventured into the house once again, Billy confronted Abigail.

"Please, you have to get rid of the creepy mailman!" cried Billy.

Wally then had enough of Billy's complaints and indeed pulled a major weggie on Billy.

"Seriously, calling us over because of the mailman?" cried Wally.

"But this mailman came from Grim's trunk, he's an evil robotic mailman from the distant future here to destroy me!" roared Billy who still had the underwear over his face.

"That would be for us to determine that" said Abigail.

As Abigail took a look at the so-called sinister robotic mailman, he was actually an oddly friendly robotic mailman as he openly greeted Abigail.

"Greetings child, I must say, isn't it a fine day to deliver the mail? No matter what the weather, if you have an urgent package, I also have an upgraded security system that'll keep everything safe" said the robotic mailman.

"Billy, does that robotic mailman look like a threat toward anyone?" asked Abigail.

"But I just cannot stand mail people!" cried Billy, "They're just as bad as clowns!"

Abigail felt that she had no other choice but to take the robotic mailman off Billy's hands, if Sector V ever wanted to leave.

"I think you'll have to come with us" said Abigail to the robotic mailman.

"But what did I do, I am only programmed to deliver the mail at the maximum level" said the robotic mailman.

"Yea, just get the heck out of here you crazy robotic mailman, I do not want you!" said Billy.

As Sector V was leaving Endsville with another not-so-sinister-character that they have apprehended, Wally was indeed going to snap if Billy was going to request that Sector V would return again.

"I just cannot believe it, again we go over to take something that's not as threatening off of his hands, what is he?" asked Wally.

"He's stupid" replied Hoagie, "that's what he is."

"Come on kids, let me go, I'm no threat, I'll even protect your secret messages and any other kind of hidden stuff" said the robotic mailman.

"Hmm, he might be more useful to us than that clown with the creepy voice" said Abigail.

"You mean we get to keep him?" asked Kuki.

"I'm sure we can, we can deliver some message to the Delightful Children" laughed Abigail.

Meanwhile for Billy, as he looked at the time to see when Mandy and Grim would come over to his house, he noticed that entire scene only killed 20 minutes out of the rest of the hour.

"How the heck am I supposed to get rid of all of this boredom before Mandy and Grim show up?" cried Billy.

Suddenly Billy hears a knock on the door, thinking that it's Mandy and Grim, he runs toward the door to open it, only to find it's his adopted son Jeff the Spider who was coming over for a surprise visit.

"Hi dad!" said Jeff to which Billy screamed for his life and slammed the door right on him, "Is this a bad time? Because I baked a chocolate cake for you, even though it's not your birthday, I just want to show you that I'm just a good son to you!"

"Oh no, it's Jeff the creepy spider, he's far worse than the clown and the mailman put together!" cried Billy as he started to run around the house.

Billy then began to barricade the door, along with the windows on the first floor of the house.

"This will stop that creepy spider Jeff from getting into the house!" cried Billy.

But as Billy continued to use the hammer and nails, Jeff who managed to head into the house through the chimney was right beside Billy handing Billy some extra wood and nails so that Billy could barricade the house.

"Here you go dad, just helping you out" said Jeff.

Billy to his horror as he turned around, he noticed it was none other than Jeff the spider as he likely found his way into the house.

"I came through the chimney, boy it was dusty in there, but I was able to make it through just like Santa Claus does" laughed Jeff, "I'm going to head into the kitchen and bake you something very good."

As Jeff wandered off, Billy started to take off the pieces of wood he had nailed to barricade himself, and instead run out for his life, but before that he decided to call upon Sector V to take care of the spider instead of Grim or Mandy. It was just then that Sector V was arriving back at its main base when the alarm rang well knowing it was going to be Billy whining up a storm.

"Again?" cried Wally as he couldn't take it anymore, "Please, let it be something terrifying everyone so that Ic an have a good excuse to go there!"

"Relax, I hope it has to be something like that" said Abigail as she decided to make a turn around, "we'll fuel up first before we head back just to give you a break."


	3. Jeff Meets the KND

Chapter 3: Jeff Meets the KND

It was finally yet another trip to Billy's house as Sector V headed back to the house, Billy was outside the house pandering around like the buffoon that he was. Wally walked up to Billy and ended up slapping Billy to make some sense out of him.

"That's for calling us over for a third time!" roared Wally who wasn't happy with Billy.

"But you guys don't understand, there's a big ugly spider named Jeff in the house!" cried Billy.

"Wait a second, you called us for a spider?" asked Abigail.

"See, we should just leave right now" said Wally.

"Hey, if this is a terrifying mutant spider, I'm in" laughed Hoagie as he was eager for some action.

"Oh boy, I hope the spider can create a wonderful web" added Kuki.

As Sector V headed into the house again, they noticed Jeff was quite busy in the kitchen making something to eat for Billy. The spider continued to sing a friendly song as he continued to bake whatever he was baking.

"Wow dad, I didn't realize you'll be bringing over company so soon" said Jeff.

Members of Sector V were typically not surprised that Billy once again called themselves over to a none-threatening character this time poor Jeff the Spider was the target.

"Billy, there is no way we'll take him off your hands" said Abigail.

"Yea, we already have to deal with that clown with the creepy voice and the robotic mailman" added Hoagie.

"But don't you see, Jeff's a spider, and I hate spiders!" roared Billy, "I hate them, hate them, hate them, hate them!"

Billy kept on repeating those words over and over again until Wally couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop saying that!" roared Wally as he was ready to beat up Billy.

"But it's true, spiders are no good" said Billy.

"No, spiders are supposed to be good, they are the ones whom eat flies and other nasty insects" said Abigail who was smart enough to know it.

"Yea, I eat them all the time dad" added Jeff to which he handed members of Sector V over some cookies, "want some freshly baked cookies that I made out of the oven?"

"Oh boy, cookies!" laughed Kuki as she took the first few of them.

"Billy, we will not come over here ever again only if we hire a spy to make sure that particular danger is a danger to us all" said Abigail.

Suddenly tears were brought to Billy's eyes as he couldn't believe that the Kids Next Door wouldn't be helping him anymore because of his stupid actions.

"But, but, but I need someone over, Grim and Mandy are taking a very long time in coming over!" cried Billy as he started to cry a river quite literally.

"Oh geeze, come on!" roared Wally who wasn't happy nor sympathetic to Billy.

"I kind of feel a bit sad for Billy" said Kuki as she felt more sympathetic than Wally.

"The kid calls us with false danger!" cried Wally.

"He's even dumber than you" laughed Hoagie to Wally.

"Hey!" cried Wally.

"Come on kids, I can make hot chocolate for the rest of you" said Jeff.

"Oh boy, hot chocolate, I'd love that!" laughed Kuki as she went along.

Billy suddenly realized he needed to get rid of Jeff himself if the Kids Next Door were not willing enough to do it. But as Jeff went into the kitchen with Sector V, Wally had to go along with the others on caring about Jeff at least more than about caring about Billy was good enough for him.

"So, those Kids Next Door have decided to not get rid of Jeff, well then it seems like that'll have to be left to me" said Billy to himself.

The one weapon that he could possibly find to get rid of Jeff would have to obviously be in Grim's trunk which was the obvious case. As Billy ventured downstairs into the basement, he headed for the trunk, not knowing what kind of dangerous stuff he'd receive. Billy had hoped to obtain something that would help him out, but as Billy picked up what seemed like a robotic head, he threw it right out of the trunk along with the various parts of the robot itself. This wasn't no ordinary robot, but rather a robot from the far distant future that would indeed be a major threat to Billy. The robot itself was constructing itself as Billy was rather quite clueless.

"Life form" shouted the robotic soldier as it approached Billy from behind.

"Whoa, cool, a robot, I guess we can find a way to get rid of Jeff, you'll help me right?" asked Billy who was rather clueless on how dangerous the robot was.

"Uh, okay" said the robot who went along with Billy's stupidity.

As Billy brought up the robotic soldier upstairs, Jeff was finished baking more goods for Sector V whom were relaxing after being dragged over to Billy's house for a third time.

"I'm sorry that dad does this kind of thing" said Jeff as he handed them some cupcakes, "please have these cupcakes as an apology."

"Gee, thanks" said Abigail.

"They're delicious!" laughed Kuki with joy.

"That Billy, I hope he won't cause any trouble at all" said Hoagie.

But members of Sector V were going to stop eating their cupcakes once the robotic soldier entered the kitchen.

"Hi guys, want to meet my new friend!" laughed Billy who was still rather dumb on what a threat really looked like.


	4. The Robotic Soldier

Chapter 4: The Robotic Soldier

Billy was rather stupid enough to revive a robotic soldier whom was originally brought to Grim from the distant future to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Those wrong hands ended up being Billy's hands as the robotic soldier was greeted by Billy in a friendly manner.

"Life form, I seek destruction" said the robotic soldier to Billy.

"There's a giant spider named Jeff, Grim says he won't end Jeff's life, but I'm sure you can" said Billy to the robotic soldier.

"Hmm, letting something like me go on a destructive rampage, I'm already beginning to like this place" continued the robotic soldier.

As Billy showed the robotic soldier upstairs from the basement, Jeff was still busy making hot chocolate for members of Sector V whom were already exhausted from their third trip to Billy's place.

"Wow, this is good hot chocolate" said Hoagie as he took a sip of it.

"Gee thanks, I've been perfecting it" said Jeff.

"Do you have some marshmallows?" asked Kuki, "It would go great with it."

"Oh I'll go check and see" said Jeff as he went to which the spider sadly returned without the marshmallows, "sorry, looks like someone ate them before I could ever get to them."

"Who the heck could eat a bag of marshmallows?" asked Wally to which Jeff showed a picture of Billy's father Harold eating the marshmallows.

"I got this note that Billy's dad was trying to break the world record in eating marshmallows, apparently Grim had to go to the hospital with him to make sure he'd survive" said Jeff.

As Billy brought up his new friend, members of Sector V suddenly realized that Billy had brought up something especially dangerous. Jeff however wanted to calm things down as he had come up with a plan in handling Billy's so-called new friend. Sector V members already had their blasters ready targeting Billy's new friend.

"Great, just our luck, Billy decides to be friendly to something that is actually dangerous!" cried Hoagie.

"Hey, relax everyone, don't be rude to Billy's new friend" said Jeff as he winked at members of Sector V signaling that the spider had a plan to stop Billy's destructive new friend.

"Life forms prepare for-" said the robotic soldier to which Jeff purposely spilled some hot chocolate over the robotic soldier, "ouch, circuits going haywire!"

"Hey Jeff, stop harassing my new friend!" cried Billy as he was trying to calm down the robotic soldier, "Don't worry, everything will be alright, and you so-called Kids Next Door, you're supposed to be helping me! Not let Jeff the ugly Spider make things worse!"

"You have to be kidding me, Jeff actually did something right unlike you" said Abigail.

"Yea, you kept on calling us for non-threatening characters like Jeff, and here you're trying to be friends with an obviously dangerous robot!" roared Wally to Billy to which tears were brought to Billy's eyes.

"I just cannot believe that I am hearing these things!" cried Billy as he began to sob, "You are supposed to be helping me!"

"Here's some more hot choco" said Jeff as he poured more of the hot chocolate onto the robotic soldier.

"Danger, danger, danger!" cried the robotic soldier as it began to flee.

"Wait new friend, don't try to leave me!" cried Billy as the robotic soldier was trying to make its way out of the house.

Suddenly the robotic soldier soon found itself right beside the Grim Reaper along with Mandy whom were coming over to visit Billy.

"Help me, please, help me, put me out of my misery!" cried the robotic soldier to Grim.

"Hey now, how the heck did you get out of me trunk?" asked Grim.

"Billy must have somehow gotten to him" said Mandy, "I say it's time to pay him a visit."

As both Grim and Mandy headed to Billy's house, they brought along the heavily damaged robotic soldier along with them. Mandy ended up knocking on the door to which Billy answered.

"Grim, Mandy, there's Jeff the ugly spider he's back and he's backing cookies and making hot chocolate for the Kids Next Door!" cried Billy.

Mandy responds by punching Billy's noise right off of his face which even shocked the robotic soldier whom had to endure Billy's stupidity along with Jeff's extreme kindness.

"This unit has decided to no longer harass anymore life forms, if these life forms are going to behavior like this" said the robotic soldier.

"It's time we put you back where you came from" said Grim as he took the robotic soldier heading down toward his trunk.

"Oh thank you, please put a lock on the trunk next time so that Billy won't get to me again" said the robotic soldier.

As Grim was doing just that, Mandy entered the kitchen and noticed Sector V being rather exhausted in dealing with Billy.

"So, I guess you couldn't take handling Billy?" asked Mandy to Abigail.

"He drives us crazy!" cried Wally.

"He called us three times!" added Abigail.

"Not to mention getting us worked up over nothing" added Hoagie.

"I think I have a solution, you have those hamsters running your tree house right?" asked Mandy.

"Oh yes, we do have those hamsters still" laughed Kuki.

"I think I have found the perfect punishment for Billy" said Mandy.

The scene ends up changing to poor Billy running on an extra large hamster wheel with the robotic soldier keeping watch over Billy as he was powering up the tree house while the hamsters ended up having their vacation time.

"Uh, guys, how long do I have to do this?" cried Billy as he kept on running on the large wheel.

"Until we figured you've been punished enough" said Mandy.

"This is a great punishment!" laughed Grim.

"I made some extra oil for you" said Jeff as he handed it to the robotic soldier.

"Oh thank you" said the robotic soldier.

As poor Billy ended up doing punishment exercise, the scene ends from there with everyone laughing at poor Billy.


End file.
